


falling down the stairs of your smile

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in this house wayward son doesn't exist, unintentional and then intentional allusion to the first line of wayward son though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon Snow is dancing around the kitchen and has never looked more alive.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	falling down the stairs of your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditl_manchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditl_manchester/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Alex <3
> 
> I listened to Falling Down The Stairs Of Your Smile by The New Pornographers like 5 times while writing this which is why I named it that

Simon Snow is dancing around the kitchen. A familiar song that I don’t know the name of plays out from his phone speaker. He got it this last spring, when I needed a way to contact him. Going back and forth between Watford and his apartment with Penny was full of long drives and weekends cut too short. But now we’re here and I get to come over as often as Snow will allow me.

I grin and lean my shoulder against the doorframe.

He twirls himself around. His face is lit and his smile brightens up his entire face. He smiles even wider when he sees me, his eyes crinkling.

“Come dance with me, Baz,” he says. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. He moves his shoulders around to the beat of the music, sticking his tongue out a little between his teeth. He’s never looked more alive.

I grin even wider at him. 

He brushes his free hand across my cheek and then twirls me around. When I twist around I press a kiss to his mouth. Our lips don’t match up perfectly because we’re both smiling so widely. I don’t care. 

I run my fingers through his coarse hair and he presses his head lightly against them. Simon opens his eyes and looks up at me. Then he rises up on his toes and brings his arms around my shoulders. 

Usually I’m the one taller than him but I think he sometimes likes it the other way around. My hands come around his torso and hug him towards me. 

The music continues to play and Simon Snow is in my arms kissing me with a grin on his face. Everything is right in the world. 


End file.
